SECRETS
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin is caught up in a bad crowd and desperately wants acceptance from them and to be part of their gang. "You have to perform S.E.C.R.E.T. Once you do each of these things, you'll be an official member." cartoon version. Read and review.
1. Sex

_**I'm always popping out new stories or one-shots, huh? Well, here is a new short multi-chaptered fic I came up with. **_

_**This is the cartoon version and the 'munks and 'ettes are 15 in this story.**_

_**Warning: There is sex in this chapter, but it's not too descriptive. Also, sorry if the strong language bothers anyone, it sure does for me. LOL **_

_**Please read on and review for me, thanks!**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

_**S: **__**Sex**_

Alvin looked at the other guys in astonishment and disgust. "Are you out of your mind?" he demanded. The leader of the group folded his arms at Alvin's tone. "I'm not doing that!"

"You want to be part of the group, right?" he asked. Alvin narrowed his eyes, knowing he did. He had been offered a spot in their group when he had cussed out a teacher and punched the wall, creating a hole. They were impressed with his attitude. The leader nodded, taking Alvin's silence as a yes. "Then you have to do it, Al."

Alvin bit his bottom lip in thought. The silence stretched on for five minutes before he let out a long breath and lowered his head with a nod. There were murmurs among the group and one guy from the back approached Alvin, grabbing his arm firmly but not hurting him. He leaned in and whispered something into Alvin's ear, making him blush.

He led Alvin into a room, the other guys following since they had to participate as well. "H-how many times do I have to do this?" Alvin asked, looking away as the guy who brought him to the room removed his shirt.

"Well, all of us have to join in," the leader said. Alvin's eyes widened as his eyes scanned the group. A blush formed over his cheeks once more as he counted them. Five all together. He was supposed to...with _all_ of them?

"But after this, then that's it? No more after this, right?" He had to make sure that this was a onetime thing. Er, technically a _five-time_ thing… _Aw shit…_

"Well, for the 'S', yeah," the leader explained. "You have to perform SECRET if you want to be in the group."

"You guys aren't gay, are you?" Alvin asked, flinching when the guy tried to lift his shirt.

"You have to let him do it, Al," the leader instructed. Alvin nodded and lifted his arms to help him remove the clothing. "And no, we're not gay, except for Mario." He motioned to the guy undressing him and Alvin shuddered at the realization of what was about to happen.

* * *

_I'm not enjoying this..._ Alvin chanted these words in his head over and over as Mario penetrated him. He didn't know what was more humiliating, having sex with another male to be in a group, or having sex with another male with four other males watching and waiting to join in.

_Damn Mario_ Alvin cursed, biting his lower lip. The gay member of the group was doing everything he could to make Alvin enjoy this experience and he could feel the attempts working.

Mario leaned in and whispered in Alvin's ear, "Come on, Alvin. I know you like it. I'm good at this and whether _you're_ straight or not, I _know_ you like it."

_Fuck…_Alvin thought, fighting back the urge to buck. He really didn't want to enjoy this, especially with the other guys looking on. How could they do something like this and claim to be straight? Maybe they were closet bisexuals.

Mario grinned, gripping Alvin's hip and hoisting them up higher, allowing himself to slide in deeper. Alvin let out a sound mixed between a whimper and a whine, his back arching. "There we go," Mario whispered.

The other group members watched in silence, this not being anything new to them. Of course, they were briefly wondering what Alvin's sexuality was, since it appeared he was enjoying himself more than they had expected. Nonetheless, it would make their encounters with him more interesting,

Mario breathed out some mumbo jumbo and increased his pace, forcefully hitting Alvin's prostate harder and harder. "Oh, shit…" Alvin breathed out as he came, feeling Mario following his lead as well.

Mario remained inside of Alvin as he gathered his breath, both their bodies coated in sweat. The next group member up to show Alvin another good time spoke, "I hope you're not tired already, Al. I may not be gay, but I know what I'm doing when sex is involved." As he said this, he removed his shirt. Mario finally withdrew from Alvin and made room for Gabe, sliding off the bed and grabbing his clothes.

Alvin barely comprehended what it was Gabe had said, his mind swimming with the after effect of his orgasm. Feeling hands grip his thighs brought him out of it somewhat, but not as effectively as a hot, moist cavern swallowing his new found erection. This was going to be a _looong_ night…

* * *

Alvin made his way home around two in the morning. After fucking five guys, he was surprised he had the energy to travel so far, let alone _walk_. He stopped trying to get what had happened out of his head long after he had left the house he had been at. He couldn't believe he had slept with them. He must really be desperate to be in their group. Well, one task down, five more to go. Hopefully they won't be as intimate as what he had done last night.

Getting the limp out of his walk would take some time. He had been fucked in different ways, positions and each group member had their own preference as far as going fast or slow, and deep and hard. Pretty much, Mario was probably the most gentle, and Alvin suspected that he was the one who broke people in and got them ready for the other members.

It seemed like it was either a goal or a requirement to make the person orgasm, because none of them stopped until he had done so. Nevertheless, it was humiliating on Alvin's behalf. Still, he could safely say, though he never would, that those orgasms had been the best he's ever experienced.

_Damn, I sound like I've been turned out…_Alvin thought dully. He had never even considered being with another guy and then he goes and gets fucked but five in one night. _Well, if I ever get the courage, I can boast about it to Simon. Since he came out, he's been making sure to mention that guys like him, or his ass. Bet he hasn't been fucked by five guys in one night…_ Alvin chuckled humorlessly as he watched the house come into his view. He knew he would probably never admit it to anyone.

The idea of Simon experiencing what he did made him shudder. Maybe it _was_ different if you held an attraction to the same sex. Of course, he _had_ enjoyed the orgasms, though it wasn't like he experienced many in his teenage life. But he had a good few with Brittany and Jeanette to know that maybe sex with a guy was just a little bit better than with a girl.

He shook his head. _I really need some sleep…_He walked up to the front door and stared at it. He then checked the time on his phone, noting he had ten missed calls from his family members. It was almost three in the morning and he knew Dave was probably in the den, albeit _asleep_, but in there still, waiting for him to walk through the front door and try to sneak into his room undetected. _No trust whatsoever._ He could always go to the backyard and climb up the tree to the bedroom window, but he was too sore and tired to do all of that.

Maybe if he was extra quiet, he could get away this time without getting caught. He slowly turned the doorknob and just as slowly opened the door. He slid in and eased the door shut behind him and went towards the stairs. He made his way upstairs and towards his room. Once inside, he stripped to boxers and a tank top. His shower would have to wait until everyone was up.

As soon as he lay on his bed, exhaustion hit him tenfold and he was out instantly.

**Morning**

"So," Theodore began around a mouthful of cereal. "Where we _you_ last night?" Alvin remained silent, eating his cereal. He was too tired for Theodore's 20 questions. He didn't want to go to school today, but he wanted to meet up with Jake and the others, although looking them in the eye after last night would be difficult. But he had one initiation done.

Dave walked into the kitchen, seeing the missing member of his family there at the table. "Alvin," he began. Alvin tensed and then sighed. "When did you get home last night?"

"Around three," Alvin answered. No point in denying it. He was never on Dave's good side anymore, and there was little to no trust for him from his father figure either.

"In the morning?" Dave asked, sounding shocked. Alvin nodded. "Alvin, I thought we discussed this already." Alvin stood and rinsed out his bowl, putting it into the dishwasher and facing Dave.

"We have Dave," he said. "And clearly it's not working. That's why I don't bother anymore, and why you shouldn't either." Alvin left the kitchen, bypassing Simon as his brother entered.

"What's going on?" Simon asked the two still in the kitchen.

He wasn't given an answer. No one knew _what_ was going on with Alvin anymore.

* * *

_**I sure hope this chapter caught your interests! It was fun to write and I'm working on the second chapter. Things will begin to make sense as the story progresses, but for now please review for me! Reviews make me very happy, and more willing to update sooner.**_


	2. Ecstasy

_**Hurray for another chapter! This story should be easier to update since I already have an idea on what each chapter will be about and how long it's supposed to be. **_

_**Warning: Slight language, but not as bad as the last chapter**_

_**With that said, please read on and review for me.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

_**E: Ecstasy**_

Just before getting to school, Alvin took a detour and met up with Jake and his friends at the park. They were smoking cigarettes, all gathered around a large oak tree. Alvin couldn't stand the smell of secondhand smoke, but he put up with it, knowing he would lose points if he spoke up about it.

"Hey Al," Jake, the leader of the group, spoke up first. The others acknowledge him after Jake did.

"Hey," Alvin said, fighting the urge to blush with all his might. "What's up for today?"

Jake took a long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke into the air before answering. "Your second initiation won't be until tonight. But I do know a few things we can do until then." Jake smirked.

* * *

"Where's Alvin?" Theodore asked as he met up with Simon for lunch.

"Theodore, Alvin's been ditching school for over a month now. You _still_ expect to see him?" Simon asked, leading his brother over to the table where the Chipettes were at.

Theodore shrugged and sat down beside Eleanor. "What _is_ going on with Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Not a clue," Simon answered. "But I think Dave is going to lose his patience soon." Theodore looked at his brother.

"I thought he lost that a long time ago," he joked. Jeanette giggled lightly.

"I'm serious," Simon said. "Alvin is really testing him, and Dave's getting fed up with it. Alvin's grades are so low he won't make it to his junior year. His room is so messy you can't see the floor anymore."

"When is any of that a shock?" Brittany asked. "Dave's always lost his patience with Alvin, even as a child. He was never organized to begin with, and he's never cared about school. To me, Alvin's acting no different than he normally does."

"Simon has a point, Brittany," Theodore defended. "Alvin never used to brush Dave off before. But he does it every time they talk. It doesn't matter what the subject is. It could be about dinner, school, or a chore. Alvin always dismisses Dave, as though Dave's just another person and not our dad anymore."

The sisters exchanged looks.

Simon continued, "And sure, Alvin didn't care for school, but he still went, right?" They nodded. "But now he's been out for over a month!"

"Sure sounds like something to me," Eleanor said, looking at Brittany.

"Well, then, we should talk to him about it," Brittany said. Simon and Theodore both shook their heads.

"He's hardly home too," Simon said. Brittany let out a breath.

* * *

Getting into the things these other guys did was easy for Alvin, because they were things he would do on his own. Of course, it was more fun with others around. He had been coerced into smoking a couple of cigarettes, but stopped after two. It was probably one of few things he couldn't get into. Not that he minded.

Alvin knew he wanted to be accepted into this gang, but he was still trying to figure out what they stood for. Every gang stood for something, but he hasn't seen them do anything in particular that made them have a unique appearance. Of course, he still wanted in, which was why he was still with them.

Thank God they didn't bring up last night. It was probably an unspoken rule to not mention the initiations, at least not to the person being initiated.

Currently, they were hanging by a small corner store and Alvin briefly wondered if they were going to go in and steal something. Their outward appearance didn't automatically scream gang members, but still, normal people would still be on their guard with them around. But no, Jake didn't lead them into the store to steal, but he did purchase a couple of packs of beer with a fake ID.

What's with this group and doing things he's never done before? Why can't they break a window or something like that? Of course, he still followed their lead, taking a can when he was handed one. He had always wondered about the taste of beer anyway.

* * *

Now that the Chipettes became more in tune with the things out of place with the Sevilles, they felt terrible. It was more than simply Alvin acting out like they had assumed. Something was wrong with Alvin, and it was affecting the whole family.

They walked Simon and Theodore home, with silent hopes of seeing Alvin there in the process. As they approached the house, they could tell he wasn't there. When they got to the door, Simon spoke up.

"Thanks for walking with us," he said. Theodore nodded in agreement.

"It's no problem," Jeanette said with a small smile. "We hope things get better for you guys and Alvin."

"Yeah, it's not fair, Alvin putting you all through this," Brittany said, her eyes narrowed.

"Something's not right with Alvin," Simon said, defending his older brother. "We think he's acting out for a specific reason, we just don't know why."

"Well, I still don't like it," Brittany said. Simon nodded and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Well, we'll see you girls in school tomorrow," Simon said and waved as they left before leading Theodore into the house.

* * *

Apparently as far as drinking was concerned, Alvin was a heavyweight. He drank five cans and was only a little buzzed. This news was quickly accepted by the others and he knew he earned more points for it. He and Jake were the only two not dead drunk out of the group.

Despite not being drunk, Alvin still had a headache and a bad taste in his mouth. "So, what's the next initiation?"

Jake took another gulp of beer and smirked. "You familiar with the ecstasy pill?" Alvin blinked in surprise.

"Ah…yeah," he answered, knowing enough about it to know he had never liked the idea of taking it. He had more than enough confidence in himself. Well, not as of late.

Jake laughed a bit. "I can tell you've never taken it before. Well, there's a party tonight, and you're gonna be the life of it."

_Well, at least it's not sex…_ Alvin bit back a long sigh and looked over at the others, passed out from drinking too much. He then looked back at Jake. "When's the party?"

* * *

"Alvin wasn't at school today?" Dave asked the principal over the phone. "I understand. I'll talk to him. Yes, I do value his education…Not make it to his Junior year? Oh boy…okay, thanks. You have a good evening. Buh-bye."

Simon and Theodore watched Dave as he hung up the phone. "Dave?" Theodore spoke up softly.

"I just don't understand Alvin anymore," Dave said, more to himself. "He's a very smart boy, talented with potential to do things. But he's always out late, rarely even home, and he's stopped going to school a month and a half ago." He looked over at his younger sons.

They didn't know what to say.

Dave apparently didn't either, because he just shook his head in a defeated manner and headed upstairs.

Simon narrowed his eyes, making the resolution to get to the bottom of this. By any means necessary.

**Late that night**

The house the party was at was playing music so loud it could be heard down the block. Alvin knew if something didn't happen within the party for the police to be called, then the residents living in the vicinity would call them because of the noise.

In his pocket rested a small pill that he was to take once in the house. The bass of the music could be felt through his entire body, but mainly in his chest, as he followed the group up the steps to the open front door.

Inside the house, it was dark except for the flashing bits of light that hit random parts of the large room they had walked into. The smell of alcohol and marijuana hit Alvin's keen nose and he fought the urge to cover his mouth and nose with his hand. As he followed them to the kitchen, he could hear people calling him, surprised to find him in such an environment and with the group he had come with.

He hoped none of them would say anything to his brothers, recognizing the voices of people from school.

Once in the kitchen, Jake opened the fridge and fished out more beer, passing one to each gang member and Alvin. Alvin held the cool can in his hand when he felt someone tug on his jacket. He looked over his shoulder and despite the dark, he knew who it was immediately.

"Charlene?" he said in shock, turning completely and facing the blond Chipette.

"Hey there, Alvie," she answered, running her fingers up and down his clothed chest. She was drunk, or drugged. "You done playing around with my little cousin yet?" she asked, referring to Brittany, who he had stopped dating a couple months back. But Charlene didn't need to know that.

"Alvin," Jake called. Alvin looked over at him. "This party needs some entertainment." Alvin remembered why he was there in the first place and pulled the pill out of his pocket.

"Oh, _ecstasy_," Charlene breathed, confirming Alvin's first thought, she was drunk. She lifted her eyes to Alvin's. "Can we share?" Alvin arched an eyebrow. "Or better yet." She pulled him close. "I can show you what _real_ ecstasy feels like."

"Gabe," Jake called. "Get rid of Alvin's bitch so he can concentrate." Gabe did as he was told, escorting Charlene out of the kitchen. Alvin faced the group. "You can take it with or without a drink. It's up to you."

Alvin really wasn't up for more beer and popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it. The group cheered, patting each other on the backs as well as Alvin. Alvin smiled as Gabe came back up to them.

"Let's get this party started," Jake said.

* * *

Simon sighed as Alvin's voicemail came up again and he hung up. He's called his brother six times and not one call was answered. Of course, this was not a surprise. In fact, had Alvin answered, _then_ he would be surprised.

He sat on his bed in thought, trying to understand the changes in Alvin. Nothing came to mind. In some ways, Alvin seemed the same, but in others, it was hard to miss the changes. He really wanted to help Alvin, but it seemed like Alvin didn't care what he did or who he hurt.

Of course, Alvin was family, and he was _not_ going to let Alvin go through this phase alone.

* * *

It felt like all was right with the world. There was nothing he couldn't do. If he wanted to fly, then he could! Ifhe wanted to drink a glass of pure gold as a liquid, he could! Of course, such a thing wasn't possible, that's just how good Alvin felt.

People were watching him with smiles, some were laughing. Alvin felt on top of the world. He felt amazing! All these people watching him with their mouths open and smiling made him feel lighter than air. His ego had never been more inflated.

The music was what really got him though. It felt like he _was_ the music, like it was coming from him. He felt completely in sync with it, and he was grinning like a madman.

"Well, Alvin," Jake said, putting his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "Let's show these people what a real party is."

Alvin was out on the dance floor in a heartbeat, dancing with every person out there.

* * *

Theodore and Simon were getting ready for bed in silence. Both consumed with worry for Alvin. They rarely saw him anymore, and when they did he was unpredictable with his emotions.

Theodore was always cautious around Alvin, except for this morning. He had hoped to make a joke, but it went unacknowledged.

But seeing Alvin react to Dave the way he had was unnerving, and a sure sign something was up. But nothing hinted at what it may be. Simon felt at first that all of this was completely random, but as he thought about it some more, he realized that wasn't true. Alvin had been slowly slipping away from them for weeks, now months. And it took them all this long to notice something was wrong.

Simon sighed as he sat on his bed. He was so worried about Alvin it made his chest hurt. Letting out one more sigh, he lay down.

* * *

Jake and the others were having a good time watching Alvin. He wasn't making a fool of himself at all. In fact, if they didn't know better, they'd think he was acting pretty normal. He had always been social and into music that he wasn't acting out of character by just watching.

Of course, for Alvin he was feeling everything that screamed ecstasy. He was happy to the point it was overwhelming. His body was numb, but a good kind of numb. And he couldn't help but love the music.

In fact, at the moment he was singing his heart out. Thank goodness ecstasy didn't affect his ability to sing.

Alvin sang and danced with different girls and a couple of guys. "Girl, look at that body! Girl, look at that body! Girl, look at that body! I work out!" As he sang, some girls closest to him were indeed feeling on him.

Jake and the others laughed. Alvin was indeed the life of this party.

"When I walk in the spot," Alvin resumed singing. "This is what I see, everybody stop and they starin' at me." Alvin smirked at one of the girls, singing, "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it! I'm sexy and I know it." He grabbed the girl's chin and pulled her close. "I'm sexy and I know it."

"Did you see that?" Gabe laughed. "Al is such a player!" He laughed again.

Jake nodded, smiling as well.

* * *

The ecstasy wore off after a couple of hours and Alvin felt extremely high, almost buzzed. His good mood had diminished slightly. He was tired and was ready to go home and get some sleep. But, of course, he didn't say that to the others and simply followed them to wherever they were going next.

"You really are the life of a party, Al," Gabe said with a light laugh. Alvin smiled, the high still making him happier than normal, just not as happy as earlier.

"So I've been told," he said. They arrived at a corner store again. _Not more beer…_ This was the second thing on his list he would never indulge in willingly.

"Al," Jake said, turning to face Alvin. Alvin looked at him. "You can go now." Alvin looked over at the rest of the group.

"I can stay," he said, though he was hoping they would enforce him to go home.

Jake chuckled. "Nah, go home. We'll meet up tomorrow." Alvin nodded and left them at the store.

He returned home earlier than last night, but it was still late. It was a little past midnight and his high was still there, and would be for another hour at the most. He made it to his room and was about to close the door when the action was stopped. He turned and looked into gray eyes.

Alvin continued into his room, "What do you want?" Simon followed his brother in as well.

"You've been drinking," Simon stated causing Alvin to roll his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know," he retorted. Simon went over to Alvin and made him face him, searching his eyes. Alvin looked away, brushing the hand on his shoulder off. "I'm tired."

"Well, that's not a surprise," Simon said. Alvin glared at him.

"Get out. I need to change," Alvin snapped. Simon stayed where he was for a few more minutes before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alvin let out a breath and got ready for bed.

Two initiations down, four to go.

* * *

_**Well, there it is! I feel bad for Theodore, Simon and Dave. They must be so confused and worried... Alvin has some explaining to do! Please review for me! They make me very happy!**_


End file.
